


Devil's Playground

by Dirtykinkylove



Series: Infidelity Kink [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtykinkylove/pseuds/Dirtykinkylove
Summary: Hermione lives a double life - publicly married to Ron Weasley but secretly in love and lust with Harry Potter. It's a hard job, but the brightest witch of her age surely can pull it off.





	1. Playing the Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione doesn't like Quidditch so she finds something (someone) else to do.

She bit his shoulder to silence her scream as she convulsed on Harry's cock, his knowledgeable fingers playing her clit just the way she liked it.

No,  _loved_ it.

Harry's head rested against hers as he sought to calm his breathing, the nap of his trousers pressed against the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs. 

"Merlin, 'Mione."

Hermione grinned up at him and stretched backwards across the kitchen table, confident it would take her weight as it had done so many times before. She could still hear Ron yelling in the other room as he listened to Cannons lost to the Falmouth Falcons as they did every time the two teams played one another. Harry pulled out in a gush of come and he gathered the wetness on his fingertips, bringing them to her lips. She sucked them clean and gently bit the tips as Harry's ears turned red, a sure sign he was still aroused. Normally when any Quidditch game was on, they'd have plenty of time to fuck before Ron would notice their absence, but Ginny was home for the season due to an injury that put her on the reserves and she was expecting Harry to return in a reasonable amount of time. It wasn't like when all of them were in school and Harry and Hermione could sneak off to the Room of Requirement for hours of sex by telling everyone they were "studying."

"Are you going to come by for lunch this week?"

The question, while sounding innocuous, was code for semi-public sex since Harry got off on fucking his lover in places they could be discovered. Well, if Hermione was completely honest, she got off on it too (pun fully intended).

She pretended to ponder it, as if she would ever turn down an opportunity to have sex with him, and Harry got that reckless glint in his eyes she loved so much. He bent down until his head was level with her wet cunt and started licking gently in long swipes; he'd persuaded her a few years ago to keep her pussy shorn of hair and she'd been hesitant at first until the first time he'd gone down on her. Now she couldn't imagine anything else, especially since most days she didn't wear knickers just in case Harry managed to get away from Ron long enough for a quickie. It helped their offices were only two levels apart and their departments regularly interacted so no one batted an eye when either popped in for a quick chat.

"Harry? Hermione? What's taking so long? I'm starving!"

Ron's voice was close as he was walking down the short hallway between the lounge and the kitchen. Harry's devilish tongue didn't stop and Hermione's belly swooped with nervous excitement at the thought of her husband walking in on their best friend kneeling between her thighs. It was a common fantasy they indulged in, having Ron walk in and being forced to watch them finish a fuck. Harry was her first lover, after all, and even when she started dating and eventually married Ron, and Harry with Ginny, they never stopped their relationship. At first they kept it a secret because Harry was terrified of his enemies using Hermione to get to him, and then the illicit nature excited them. She knew he loved her as deeply as she loved him, but now it was too complicated to cut through the ties that bound them to other people. It was enough that they spent a majority of their time together in both personal and professional ways with plenty of excuses to fuck. Sometimes she wondered if Ginny knew, if the other woman realized when she went down on Harry she was tasting Hermione's cunt, and had been for years. Hermione had even been present in a way when Harry devirginized the youngest Weasley as he'd went to Ginny's bed with his dick still wet with Hermione's come.

Of course she should've realized Harry would never jeopardize their lives because by the time Ron breached the kitchen's threshold, they were both respectably dressed and industriously busy making sandwiches that Harry magicked up in the bare second before Ron showed up. Hermione smiled sweetly at her husband, feeling Harry's seed trickle down her thighs.


	2. Two Weddings and a Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is marrying Ron. Harry is married to Ginny. Neither intends to let their spouses get in the way of true love. Prequel to Devil's Playground (but really an excuse for me to write wedding porn).

"We don't have a lot of time Harry," Hermione gasped, her skirts rucked up around her waist as her best friend finger-fucked her hurriedly, the coldness of his wedding ring contrasting with the heat of her cunt. It seemed fitting he would send her off down the aisle in the same manner she had done two years ago when it was his turn to get married. They'd gone too far, done too much, to not end their respective stories with marriage to their perceived true loves, so his dick ringed by the red lipstick she'd worn that day was a secret kept between them. He'd done his marital duty and then found Hermione afterward, her body unsatisfied by her passed out husband and fucked her up against the hallway wall to celebrate their entwined lives as brother and sister-in-law.

"Fuck you look beautiful, 'Mione. Want to mark you up and pound your cunt so you remember who you belong to," Harry gritted through clenched teeth as he unzipped his trousers long enough to pull out his hard cock. They'd perfected the art of hurried couplings and Hermione cherished the familiar feeling of cloth between her legs when Harry lifted her up onto the bathroom counter and pressed balls deep into her. Her wedding dress crinkled and crunched in time to his relentless thrusts, his wrist between her lips to muffle the sounds of her lust. Harry loved to tease her about her moans, but she knew how much he enjoyed hearing her pleasure.

"Hermione dear, are you alright? Do you need my help?"

Mrs. Weasley had the worst timing as she tapped on the locked door.

"Noo," Hermione stammered after Harry removed his wrist and twisted his hips in a devilish manner. "I'm, uh, just practicing my marriage vows." She supposed she should feel guilty for breaking them before she even began her marriage, but she couldn't find it in herself to care when Harry fucked her like this.

The matronly mother of multiple children clucked at them and Hermione could imagine her shaking her head in exasperation. 

"Hermione, this isn't a test you need to study for. Do you love Ron?"

She didn't even need to think about it. "Yes." She did, though not in the same way she loved Harry. Ron wasn't her first or even second choice for a life partner, but camouflage was necessary when you were lovers with the Boy Who Lived. Harry leaned over and brushed his chin against her neck, the hint of stubble driving her nearly mad. She nipped at his lips in retaliation and they strove for supremacy of their kiss even as Mrs. Weasley continued to lecture her through the door. 

"- okay? I promise you it will work out."

Hermione drew back enough to roll her eyes at her soon-to-be mother-in-law's words. Their marriage would work because Hermione would make sure it did - Harry would one day run for Minister of Magic and the scandal of infidelity would sink his chances, more because the purebloods would use it as leverage against the man who took away their choices in the wake of the war than because it was immoral since consensual infidelity was part and parcel of their rarefied world. Ron was content with the scraps of her affection she gave him now and would never know the difference.

"Thank you, Molly. I'm almost done and I'll be there soon."

"I could send Ginny to you to help you finish up."

"Uh, that's okay. No need."

Hermione wished Ginny would come into the bathroom and see how a  _real_ woman satisfied her husband. Harry grinned at her scowl and reached between them, fingers pinching and rubbing her clit until she bit her lip bloody to stem her screams when she orgasmed.

Molly must've left in the interim because Harry wasn't quiet when he came. They breathed each other's air for a few minutes before he pulled out and helped adjust her wedding dress so it didn't look like she'd spent the last half hour getting the last fuck of her single life by someone other than her fiance. Harry raised his wand and healed the slight damage to her lip.

"Meet me in the gardens during the reception," Harry whispered, pressing a kiss to the thin skin behind her left ear. "Lets see how quiet you'll be when my tongue is fucked deep inside that pretty cunt. I better go before they send a search party out for me."

Harry snuck out and Hermione stood looking at herself in the mirror for a moment, admiring the sparkle good sex put in her brown eyes. 

 


	3. With Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is pregnant and Harry is the father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn't in chronological order so don't think her pregnancy is the result of their tryst at her wedding.

"I don't want you to think I hate you," Ginny whimpered into a hankerchief pressed against her mouth, blue eyes drenched with tears. "It just hurts to see you pregnant when Harry and I keep trying without any success."

Hermione bit her inner cheek to stop her victorious smile from emerging. She knew the reason Ginny wasn't pregnant had more to do with the birth control potions Harry ingested than any physical problems. Harry may have married her, but only Hermione would bear his children.  She stroked her burgeoning belly as she remembered the night she got pregnant, spread like a wanton slut on Harry's marital bed, his cock deep inside her as he fucked her, telling her he was going to breed her cunt, make her swell with his seed. Mission accomplished.

"Have you been to a mediwizard to see what the problem is?"

Ginny shook her redhead, frustration stamped across her expressive features. "Harry keeps putting me off, saying he's too busy. He's too embarrassed or worried it's him and not me!"

It was _definitely_ him and any mediwizard worth his salt would immediately know the cause. Hermione reached across the small distance separating her from her sister-in-law and patted her hand. "Do you want me to talk to Harry? I could try to convince him."

"Would you? I know if you talk to him, Harry will do it. You can make him do anything." A small smile turned Ginny's lips. "You should tell me your secret on how to convince my husband."

Harry was easy to persuade when his prick was lodged in her throat, or lately, in her arse, so Hermione highly doubted Ginny could replicate her success. "I guess it comes from knowing him for so long and so well."

Ginny's eyes flashed a little at the pointed reminder of Hermione's history with Harry, and Hermione sat back with a friendly smile as if she wasn't aware of Ginny's jealousy. She drank in the other woman's emotions like a psychic vampire for a moment before quietly turning their discussion to less fraught waters. By the time her sister-in-law left her home, Ginny was her usual beaming spunky self. She was rushing home to start dinner before Harry returned from the Ministry.

Hermione closed her front door and locked it, both physically and magically, before turning at the echo of a step behind her. Harry grinned rakishly, his maroon robes already open to reveal the tight trousers and form-fitting shirt beneath. 

"Where's Ron?"

The clock chimed six and Ron usually came home half past. "Finishing up paperwork from a raid we went on earlier today. He'll be there for another hour or so."

He reached out and pulled on her maternity top, easily exposing a bare breast. He groaned deeply at the sight of her pouting nipple already tightening against the cool air. Harry's mouth was shockingly hot and Hermione pressed his head against her chest as he suckled. He backed her against the door and spread her legs with a strong hand, two fingers already tucked deep inside her wet channel. The pregnant witch moaned loudly, secure in the knowledge no one would hear her. Harry lifted his head from her breast and watched her.

"Yes, fuck my hand 'Mione. Come all over me."

Hermione growled at Harry, hormones rushing through her, and she wandlessly tore his clothes from his body. Harry's green eyes widened in shock when she shoved him onto his back and slid down his cock until he was buried fully inside.

"This is  _mine_ ," she declared, hands on his shoulders for balance as she ruthlessly rode him. "You will not ever fuck your children into your wife. Is that understood?"

Harry clutched at Hermione's hips, head thrown back with pleasure.  A sharp slap to his cheeks brought his attention to his furious lover. "Never."

"Swear it on your magic," she urged, squeezing him with internal muscles.

A strangled moan erupted from Harry, but he still managed to stutter out, "I swear it on my magic only Hermione Jane Granger will bear me heirs."

Appeased, Hermione eased back a little and sat a little straighter so she could pull on her tingling nipples. A moment later, droplets of white beaded on the tips and Harry eagerly reached up so he could lick and suck at the milky liquid. A particularly deep pull rippled through Hermione and she screamed as her orgasm hit her with the force of wild magic.

Hermione slumped over Harry, peripherally aware he was still hard and hadn't come, so she didn't protest when he gently untangled them and lay her back on the cool hardwood floor, hand pumping at his sticky cock. Come blurted from the tip in long thick strands over her breasts and stomach. She shook her head at his unrepentant grin and only laughed when he massaged his seed into her skin like it was lotion.

Eventually he helped her up and she replaced his clothing with exact replicas since it wouldn't do to for him to go home in a different outfit, and settled onto the couch as he fiddled in the kitchen with the tea kettle.

"What brought that on, 'Mione?"

She shrugged and took a sip of the tea he handed her. "Ginny was here talking about wanting to get pregnant."

Harry sighed and laced his fingers with her other hand. "I can't keep putting her off or she'll get suspicious as to why I'm avoiding it."

"I know, but I think I have a solution."

A quick  _Accio_ brought a black bound book whizzing through the air and landing neatly on Hermione's lap. Harry picked it up and glanced at it curiously. "What's this?"

"It's amazing what you can find tucked away in libraries."

"What is your solution?"

Hermione placed her tea cup on the side table and flipped through the book until she came to the right page. "If you dose your wife with this every night for a month, she will be rendered infertile forever and it will look natural."

It was a potion created for cheating pureblood husbands to ensure their mistresses didn't end up with child and interfering with the line of succession through their marriages. Blood was blood, after all, no matter what side of the blanket, so this was an insurance policy. Hermione suspected the author of the book was a woman since most of the potions were aimed at protecting wives' interests in a way a man wouldn't think about.

Harry looked down at the recipe with a pensive frown. "This won't hurt her, will it?"

"I don't want her to carry your child, not kill her," Hermione responded exasperatedly. Ginny was family regardless of her marriage to Harry, and Hermione wouldn't harm the youngest Weasley even accidentally. She kissed Harry's cheek and leaned her head against his shoulder as she waited for him to decide. If he didn't want to go this route, she would find another. She was the brightest witch of her age for a reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...Hermione turned a little gray at the end and I was just as surprised as you, though upon further reflection I guess I shouldn't be given her nonchalant attitude towards fidelity. In for a penny, in for a pound.


	4. For England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is black-mailed into having sex with a strange wizard who has proof about her affair with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: This is a rape fantasy so DO NOT READ if this is an issue.

Hermione looked up when the door to her office opened. A strange wizard stood in the doorway with an unsettling smile.

"May I help you?" Her voice was cool and professional despite her unease.

"Oh you may help me a lot, Mrs. Weasley. In fact, I think we're going to become best friends."

Presumption irritated Hermione like nothing else. "I highly doubt that, so if you will see yourself out." Hermione looked back at the papers on her desk in clear dismissal.

The wizard stepped further into the room and closed her door with a snap. "I won't see myself out, at least not until you hear why I've come."

Hermione stealthily dropped her wand into her left hand from the sheath strapped to her forearm. Harry had drilled her in dual wand casting from the time they were sixteen to protect her if something should happen to her casting hand. Her main wand was clearly on the desk, but doubtful the stranger knew about her second one. 

Calm and collected, she arched a sleek brow. "This isn't the way to get a lady to listen to you."

"A lady?" he barked, rough laughter tearing from his throat in loud guffaws. "You a lady? I guess  _ladies_ nowadays fuck their husbands' best friends on their lunch breaks."

Hermione froze as her mind ground to a halt. No one,  _no one_ , knew she and Harry were having an affair - though honestly, the length of said affair was really more akin to a secret relationship since it started when they were teenagers and continued to this day despite their current relationship statuses. 

Despite her surprise, Hermione recovered her poise and nonchalantly leaned back in her chair. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The wizard grinned, revealing slightly pointed teeth, and produced photos from the inner pocket of his robe. "I think a picture is worth a thousand words, so how many words are a dozen pictures worth?"

The photos scattered on her desk and she glanced down long enough to see naked cock, a flash of bare cunny, and Harry on top of her. "Obviously faked. This isn't the first time someone has tried to entrap Harry like this." It wasn't, though usually Hermione wasn't the female in those types of pictures.

"But do they have evidence like this?"

The stranger drew a pair of red lace knickers from another pocket and waved them like an erotic flag. Hermione's cheeks flushed because she recognized the underwear from a few days ago - she'd stopped by Harry's office and he'd ripped them off in his haste to fuck her on Ron's desk while he was out getting them all lunch. They'd had to be quick as usual and afterward they couldn't find her knickers, which had sent a delicious thrill of panic through Hermione. Would this be the day her husband found out about their affair? Nothing had come of it, of course, nor had Harry found what happened to the red lace and Hermione had forgotten about it. 

"I see you know what these are."

"I _see_ you carry women's underwear in your pockets, which while disgusting, has nothing to do with me."

Hermione's bravado barely masked her panic and the wizard seemed to know. He advanced closer until he could push the small scraps under her nose. The pungent aroma of stale arousal wafted to her and she drew back, a mistake at once because triumph lit the dark eyes watching her.

"What do you want?"

A cruel grin curved thin lips upward. "A taste of what you give to the bloody Boy Who Lives."

"No."

"Okay," he shrugged and turned away. "I'm sure no one at the  _Prophet_ would be interested in listening to the gossip about Harry Potter and his best friend Hermione Granger - excuse me - Hermione Weasley having an affair, even if I give them  _obviously_ doctored photos. And if they're not interested, I'm sure I could figure out where Rita Skeeter hied off to."

The threat was more potent than he knew - Harry had used his political power after the war to force Rita into retirement and successfully coerced the  _Prophet_  editors into not printing salacious gossip about him and anyone connected with him. Other mags followed suit and now the only news printed about him was regarding his charitable pursuits or Auror raids. It had made him many enemies, however, and she knew the newspaper editors and journalists would tear him apart at even a hint of impropriety with Hermione.

"Tell me exactly what you want."

"You bent over this desk naked."

Hermione ignored the quivers of fear darting through her and slowly started clearing her desktop but stopped when the wizard put a hand up. "No, I want to fuck you on top of your work so you won't forget what happened here." 

She had no choice so she quickly disrobed and did as he bade. The scrolls on her desk rustled with her movement and she winced when an edge cut into her breast. She startled when warm hands forced her legs apart and the stranger stuck his nose into her pussy, breathing deeply. Hermione blushed, an action she thought was fucked out of her years ago, but the thought of a man smelling her _there_  seemed more intimate than shoving a tongue or prick inside her.

"Are you going to start or just continue sniffing me like an animal?"

An audible growl rumbled in her ear as the wizard hunched over her and she tensed when she felt him fumbling at his flies. Oh Merlin, this was happening,  _really_ happening. She wistfully thought about the different offensive spells in her repertoire but she couldn't bear the consequences if she was unable to contain the stranger long enough to avoid his retaliation. For once she would take her mother's advice about lying still and thinking about England - or in this case, the wizarding world. She and Harry had fought to bring equality to the class-driven society and all their efforts would be for naught if their affair came to light.

A thick wad of spit hit her backside and slid between her exposed buttocks to the hidden rosebud between them. Harry was the only man who ever fucked her arsehole, and only after hours of foreplay and plenty of conjured lube. The stranger was going to take her with only spit easing his way. Tears trembled at her lash line as she tried to relax when a blunt pressure forced her body to gape open. "Breathe," he rasped in her ear as he fucked deeper and deeper, ignoring the weak plaintive cries of pain that escaped her lips. Hermione drew in a deep breath and blew it out at the same time as he shallowly thrust; the pain eased a little, and so she repeated it again and again, timing herself to his movements until it was more of a deep ache then a sharp pain. 

"Does your precious Potter fuck you like this, making you take his prick like the whore you are?"

No, Harry didn't. He didn't call her names or force himself on her because he loved Hermione and would never disrespect her like this.

"What're you gonna tell Golden Boy, eh? Are you going to tell him how fast you gave up your arse with only a little push?"

He emphasized  _push_ with his hips, and Hermione sobbed as he was completely seated in her body. They lay like that for a moment and then she was completely surprised when he lifted her and sat back on her chair, stretching her legs so they were propped on each of the arm rests. Her back rested against his chest so she felt it when he chuckled.

Hermione wanted to beg him to stop, or finish, or do  _something_ , but she didn't move or say a word until he reached around her to bury three fingers in her vulnerable cunt.

"Does Weasley fuck you with Potter? Does he use your cunt while Potter buggers you?"

"No," she whispered. "He doesn't get to fuck me unless Harry approves; if Ron ever found out, he'd have to stay in the corner and wank while he watched how I truly like to be pleasured." 

"So you admit you're Potter's whore?"

"I have been since I was thirteen years old, letting him feel me up in deserted classrooms, or sucking him off under his desk during class while using his Invisibility Cloak." It felt good to confess to her sins. "I love it when he sneaks me into his room so we can fuck next to his sleep-potioned wife and I like using her hair to clean my sloppy pussy." Each admission made her wetter and wetter, her body rocking on his motionless prick and buried fingers. "I've been fucked in Ginny's knickers, putting them back wet with our come for her to unknowingly wear later. Harry has masturbated into a cup so I could drink his seed in front of our family."

"Blooody hell," the wizard whined, his cock fattening up even further despite the tight press of her rectum. 

"That's right, you're fucking the same holes the Boy Who Lived came in, over and over again. My husband's unknowingly taken sloppy seconds because I crave Harry's cum all the time, anyway I can get it."

With a strangled, "'Mione," the wizard pitched them forward until she was on her hands and knees while he frantically fucked her arsehole, fingers biting into her hips with such force she knew she would need to heal bruises later. The burn of his cock in her arse combined with the force of his strokes caused Hermione to spasm around his girth, her body seizing at the intruder in the only way it knew how. She gasped as his words of "take it, slut" echoed in her ear, and she came, cunt empty and arse full, arms trembling as she fought to hold their combined weight. Fortunately for her aching body, the wizard's own orgasm crashed through him a few seconds later and they were both able to collapse into a heap on the floor.

"You put up the silence barrier, right?"

She didn't need to see him to know Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Of course I did. I don't want Wyneth to know what we're doing behind your closed door." A small huff then, "so, uh, was it what you wanted?"

Hermione's lips tugged into a reluctant smile as she rolled over to look into the stranger's eyes - Harry had really gone above and beyond himself getting into character for her fantasy. He wasn't comfortable with her darker edges, but he loved her enough and wanted to cater to her pleasure to take polyjuice in order to carry out the elaborate scheme. Their sex life wasn't boring by any means, but the element of danger and rawness was different like this.

She leaned closer and sucked Harry's tender earlobe into her mouth before promising, "Next time it's your turn."

 


	5. On the Road Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione, Ron, and Harry are on the run in the Forest of Dean; this doesn't stop Hermione from getting hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you have asked for a peek into the past so here you go.

Hermione rocked on top of Harry, her cunt spasming around his cock before lifting off his lap, his come sliding down her thighs.

Harry gasped, his chest heaving as he fought for his breath, eyes rolling towards the edges of his cot. Hermione slapped his bicep and said, "I spelled it quiet. You know Ron can't hear us."

The dark haired boy nodded gratefully and the panic fell away as he remembered, belatedly, how good a witch Hermione. She had studied many spells in preparation for their Horocrux hunt and she was  _not_ going to allow Ron's presence to interfere with her private time with Harry. She hadn't wanted him to come with them for many reasons - unrestrained sex being the least of them - and even though the locket was influencing Ron's thoughts about her betraying him with Harry, she couldn't stop herself. Harry was too important and he needed her more than ever in so many ways.

Hermione quietly redressed herself, not bothering to clean her sloppy cunt, and slipped away from Harry's cot towards the front of the magically enlarged tent. She stepped outside into the chilly air and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Where have you been?"

Ron's suspicious words cut through the silent night and caught Hermione by surprise. She hadn't checked his bunk because she expected him to be asleep, especially since she'd slipped a few drops of a sleeping potion into his evening tea. Hermione didn't betray her surprise, however, so her body remained loose and she didn't whirl around to stare at him.

"I've been walking the perimeter just in case Death Eaters are around."

Her words were precise and crisp, a tone she often used with Ron her best friend, not Ron her (supposed) beloved boyfriend. Even though he stood behind her, Hermione was used to Ron in her space and recognized the slight shuffle of his feet.

He believed her.

Hermione allowed herself to turn then, and step towards him with a small smile. Ron relaxed further and enveloped her in his arms. He wasn't completely overtaken by his paranoia yet, so Hermione felt safe enough to approach him, and she snuggled into his chest like the good girlfriend she pretended to be. She would never say a word to Harry, but she did appreciate how Ron's larger body curled around her in a way he never could. Of course, she would never trade the boys and eventually hoped to love Harry publicly.

Ron tilted her chin upward and kissed her deeply, tongue tapping gently against her lips. The darker side of her awoke with a dark grin and she allowed her boyfriend's tongue in and silently asked him how Harry's cock tasted. She'd choked herself on her lover's prick, sucking and swallowing until he couldn't take the stimulation and pulled her down on his lap so he could fuck her cunt. 

"Merlin you taste so good, 'Mione," Ron groaned, rolling his hips against hers. Hermione rubbed back against his bulge and moaned loudly, knowing Harry would hear her. Ron didn't notice, too intent on undoing her pants as if he were a Muggle instead of a wizard. She loved when she was able to knock the thoughts out of his head and forced him to react physcially. A slight brush of material  alerted her to another's presence and she glanced over Ron's shoulder to see Harry standing in the entrance, his dark green eyes watching them. The sly smile she held back burst forward when Harry walked out and disappeared beneath his father's Invisible Cloak.

"Fuck me against the tree, baby," she purred, hoisting herself onto his waist. Ron's hands fell away from her pant's enclosure and propped her up beneath her buttocks, whirling them around until he could push her up against the tree. He fumbled between them until he was able to draw his cock out of his pants and shoved hers down enough to let him fuck into her sloppy cum filled pussy. It was thrilling knowing she was wet with Harry's release and her boyfriend didn't know - or that Harry was standing there, probably with his hand on his cock. 

"That's it, harder, fuck me harder!"

"Fuck, Mione, not so loud. Don't wake Harry," Ron whispered urgently, though his hips never stopped thrusting.

"I don't care, I want him to watch, to see you fuck me."

It was true though not for the reasons Ron probably thought. Harry had confessed that he enjoyed watching her having sex so she often set up situations so he could "catch" her and Ron together.

"That's right, let him see a real man take care of you," Ron grunted into her ear and Hermione was glad he couldn't see her roll her eyes. He had a decent sized cock and knew how to please her - after hours of instruction on her part - but was sort of...boring...in bed. 

A touch on her crossed ankles behind Ron's back reminded her of Harry's presence and she worked herself higher so she could see over Ron's shoulder again. Harry had dropped the cloak and showed her exactly what she expected - his hand blurring on his dick, mouth open a little so she could see his tongue flicking rapidly against his lips. Hermione cried out at the sight which inadvertently encouraged Ron until he rocked his pelvis against her as he thrust in deep and hard, his cock unloading hot and long inside her.

"Fuck, sorry, sorry," Ron apologized with a flush, realizing his girlfriend hadn't had time to come. Knowing Hermione as well as he did, Ron dropped to his knees and drew her jeans down to her ankles so he could spread her thighs wide enough to lodge his shoulders between them as he pressed his mouth to her cunt. Hermione had spent many nights directing Ron on the perfect way to eat her out so he swirled his tongue and sucked down the come thickly dripping out of her hot snatch, and Hermione rode his tongue, hand pressed hard against his head as dark pleasure wound through her at the knowledge he was swallowing his best friend's seed.

Hermione came almost as hard as she did on Harry's prick, her eyes locked on her covert lover the entire time.


	6. In the Eye of the Beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Hermione's and Harry's anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: no consent/rape since a character is charmed into sexual service.

Hermione stared at her husband across the table pretending to listen to his babble while Harry's hand inched up her thigh. Molly thought it was better for conversational purposes if significant others faced one another instead of sitting next to each other, so both Ron and Ginny were on the other side freeing Harry to molest her from his seat at her side. The red-headed siblings were oblivious to the extra-marital touching happening before their eyes - Harry's fingers teased Hermione's clit, rubbing the soft slick folds as he sought to push her into a silent orgasm. It was a game they liked to play whenever forced to participate in Saturday night Weasley family dinners; last time Harry had furtively fucked her tight fist while Arthur expounded on some Muggle experiment he was working on in his shed. Hermione had spilled her salad on her lap after he came so she could lick her hand clean, eyes on Ginny as she did so. It thrilled her being able to fool around in front of her sister-in-law, a silent  _fuck you_ to the young witch who believed all her fairy tale fantasies had come true when she married Harry. Harry had merely smiled indulgently at his lover and sprawled in his chair with the boneless grace of a man satisfied with his lot in life.

Now, Hermione bit her inner cheek to keep from moaning and giving away the game, shifting slightly so her thighs were spread wider and Harry could ease two fingers inside her empty cunt. It was hard to keep her attention on her family when all she wanted to do was ride Harry; they hadn't managed to spend time together long enough for more than a quick snog since Harry was tasked to raid a series of pureblood estates and she was busy with political wrangling in her own department. 

"Don't you agree, Hermione?'

"Yes dear," she murmured to Ron, incapable of focusing on his words when Harry's thumb rode her clit as he kept a steady pace with his other fingers. The largest thrill of this game was how anyone could see what they were doing as for once they didn't use any spells to avoid detection. Hermione couldn't understand how her husband and in-laws didn't see Harry's arm disappearing under the table cloth or how his arm muscles flexed in obvious ways.

"See! Even Hermione agrees with me so you have to admit you're wrong, Gin."

The brother and sister comfortably bickered over...something...while Molly bustled behind them getting dinner on the table and Arthur tried to engage Harry in a conversation about stuff going on at the Ministry. Hermione kept her eyes open with the greatest of efforts as her orgasm crested and kept her on the edge of sanity; Harry chuckled lowly, understanding her dilemma, but expertly deflected attention away from her when she finally fell over the edge. Harry slowly withdrew his fingers from her cunt and made it look natural to pick up his cutlery and start eating the food Molly spelled to the table. Hermione bit the sensitive inner cheek to keep from screaming in both satisfaction and frustration. She needed  _more_ from Harry and she needed it  _now_.

Under the din of clanking dishes and scraping forks, she leaned towards Harry and said, "We need to meet tonight."

Harry grinned, a mischievous sparkle in his green eyes. "Encourage Ron to come over after dinner and I will make it worth your while."

Hermione forced stillness on her body despite her intense desire to wriggle in excitement and adjusted her skirt so it wasn't so obvious what happened a few minutes ago. The dinner seemed to drag on forever, but finally they managed to make it through two servings, dessert, and the usual entreaties by Molly to "just stay a little longer." It was hard for the mother to let go when none of her children lived at home any longer and she was forced to spend her evenings with only her absent-minded husband in an eerily quiet house.

Eventually they were comfortably ensconced in Harry and Ginny's drawing room, a cheery fire blazing in the fireplace and glasses of warm amber glinting in the light. Hermione watched as Harry secretly doctored Ron's drinks, adding drops of Sleeping Draught to the mix, though she didn't understand why he didn't do the same for Ginny. This wasn't the first time he'd ensured their spouses passed out so they could spend the evening comfortably fucking; Hermione's best orgasms came when she could fuck Harry while watching Ginny sleep.

"Merlin Ron can't hold his liquor," Ginny complained, her blue eyes trained on her brother in disgust. "I don't know how he always passes out first!"

Harry shrugged innocently, a baffled look on his handsome bespectacled face. "He always boasts he can drink anyone under the table yet he's the first to  _be_ under the table." Hermione and Ginny obliged him with a quick chuckle at his witticism, and then Harry changed the tenor of the evening.

"I was going to wait to give you this, Gin, but I can't help it. I want you to have it now." Since Harry wasn't known for his thoughtful gift-giving - Hermione took care of it for him - she watched in surprise as he held out a thin long black box he summoned from its hiding spot. Ginny rose from her chair to take the box, opening it with a cry of shock at its contents. She lifted a delicate filigree necklace with a simple if beautiful locket hanging from the chain.   
  
"But, but...why?"

"I haven't been around lately and  I just wanted you to know how much I think about you."

Hermione's eyes narrowed at Harry's words and the gentle way he brushed Ginny's dark red hair aside from her nape so he could close the clasp of his gift. Ginny ran her fingers across his gift and smiled happily, turning to press a soft kiss to his mouth.

"Don't I have the most thoughtful husband?"

"Yes," Hermione hissed with displeasure, though she tried to hide it with a weak smile. "It's very thoughtful."

Harry ignored his lover's jealous glare and leaned towards his wife, whispering the words to the spell laid into the necklace. Ginny's eyes glazed over and she stilled, a blank look on her face.

"What the ...?"

Hermione's chaotic emotions quieted when she recognized the slackness of Ginny's features: she seemed to be under the Imperious Curse.

"What did you do?" Her question this time was tinged with wonder.

"Did you think I forgot? This is the anniversary of the night we lost our virginity to each other." Harry stepped away from his wife and embraced Hermione. "I couldn't exactly say anything earlier with Ron about, but I did get you a present."

Hermione's brows raised in question.

"Ginny is under my control right now and can be made to do anything without fear of her remembering it in the morning."

"What spell did you use?"

He shrugged modestly. "I enchanted the necklace with a modified memory charm and added a compulsion spell."

Hermione stared at Harry in wonder before standing to look at Ginny's eyes. She stepped around the immobile witch and spoke, "I love the taste and feel of your husband's cock." There was no reaction to her words and Hermione clapped her hands in delight. She pushed her husband from the sofa onto the floor so she could sit. Harry rolled his eyes at her impatience and moved Ron to another spot so he didn't interfere with whatever Hermione had planned.

"Ginny, come here."

The red-haired witch obeyed Hermione's command and the older witch felt a delicious thrill race through her. Harry really had outdone himself.

"Kneel and undress me."

There was a bit of fumbling as the compulsion spell worked on Ginny's mind but not her coordination, but Hermione didn't mind as she stretched out nude. Ginny stayed on her knees, eyes forward but not focused on anything. Hermione tapped her lips for a moment before looking up at Harry beneath her long lashes.

"I can do anything with her?"

"Anything," he promised.

Hermione's dark smile boded ill for Harry's wife as she dropped a hand to her vulva, idly spreading her cunt lips and petting the soft flesh. Harry groaned involuntarily at the sight and shifted, his dress slacks tenting with his interest.

"Tell your wife the truth, Harry. Who do you like fucking more - me or her?"

The answer was instantaneous. "You."

"Who gives better head?"

Again  - "You."

"Who do you love more?"

"You."

Hermione pinched her clit gently for a few minutes, relishing Harry's attention and Ginny's position. It would've been better if Ginny were aware of Harry's confessions except Hermione really didn't want Harry to lose his life with the youngest Weasley. Eventually something had to give and until that day...

"Lick my pussy."

Harry's softly voiced curse and the sound of his flies being undone was an erotic backdrop to the feel of Ginny's tongue tracing her folds in slavish devotion. Hermione enjoyed the ministrations for a bit, eyes watching Harry unashamedly stroke his cock to the sight of his wife on her knees servicing his lover, before she pushed the other woman away. Harry stopped in confusion until Hermione dropped into his lap, back to his chest, pussy contracting wildly around his girth. They moaned in unison at the feeling of completion before Hermione ordered Ginny over to them. The young woman obediently crawled over on all fours until she sat before them.

"Lick us both while we fuck."

It was immensely satisfying to see Ginny's red head between their thighs, a warm tongue lapping at her clit and Harry's dick when it wasn't buried inside her. Harry kept up a steady stream of curses, calling Hermione a wicked witch while his hands roamed over her breasts, rolling her sensitive nipples between his fingertips. Her neck was at a strange angle to kiss him, but their lips fleetingly touched during the rollicking ride until Hermione could feel his cock pulsing his seed deep inside. She hadn't come yet, a rarity when riding Harry, but she  _needed_ something else tonight.

With a grunt, she pushed Ginny back and flat onto her back. With little urging, Harry scooted until his buttocks were at the end of the seat and Hermione sucked his softened cock into her mouth, even as she ground her cunt into Ginny's loose mouth. When Harry finally pulled away due to sensitivity, Hermione was free to grasp his knees for support as she smeared her cunt all over Ginny's face, humping the other woman's nose like a mini cock.

"Suck your husband's cum out of my snatch, you dirty cumslut," she taunted, letting her inner muscles loosen so his come slid out of her into Ginny's waiting mouth. "You're only good enough to for sloppy seconds."

"'Mi," Harry groaned, his cock twitching with renewed vigor. Hermione climaxed then, knowing Harry was getting off on her debasing his wife. Harry had liked and respected Ginny when they first married, but the toll of carrying the burden of his secret love and lust for Hermione had eroded any feelings for the younger woman until it came to a head tonight, watching Hermione using Ginny like a pure-blooded whore.  Hermione grinned then as another idea sprang into her head.

"Turn over and hold your asscheeks open."

Ginny did as ordered and Hermione globbed a large wad of spit on her small furled asshole. Harry adored anal sex and would beg it of Hermione every chance he got, but couldn't convince his wife to do the same since she considered it dirty and beneath her. Now, however, the young woman couldn't refuse and Hermione wanted to give him something back for this delightful surprise.

"It's your turn to use the toy."

His green eyes were trained on them, his cock now fully hard as he understood exactly what Hermione was suggesting. She could see the internal fight he waged between his dark desires and his morals - her hand leading him to his wife disrupted the fight and his desires won out as she knew they would. The spit only eased a little of the way through her tight anal ring so Hermione whispered the spell she'd perfected that allowed Ginny's lower body to relax and let Harry in. She enjoyed watching his face change from determination to joy as he sank fully into Ginny's rectum. 

"Fuck the toy's hole the way it was meant to be used."

Harry's eyes were wide, the green a thin band around his expanding pupils. Hermione enjoyed the harsh rhythm he took that jounced Ginny up and down as he used her for his pleasure without any thought for his wife's. He slapped the sides of her flanks like she were a horse and took her to her knees so he had a better angle, and surprised Hermione when he barked out an order, "Tongue fuck your mistress, slut."

Hermione blew a kiss towards him and opened her legs for Ginny and enjoyed the soft wet muscle fucking in time to Harry's thrusts. He came first, slamming hard against her backside and groaning long and hard, his forehead against Ginny's back. Hermione clutched Ginny's head to her cunt and climaxed, but rode it out until she came two more times in quick succession. Exhausted, she finally pushed the other woman away and flopped back.

"Happy Anniversary, my love," Harry quietly said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Zephyr_Fauchelevent and Amerigo. Your requests got me thinking and this was the result.


	7. Facade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione must make good on a promise she made to Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: use of a canonical slur and threesome pairing. If you do not appreciate male on male then do not read.

Hermione relaxed against the back of the booth, enjoying the feel of her unbound hair brushing against the bare smooth skin of her back. Ron was away visiting his brother Charlie in Romania and Ginny was back playing Quidditch, so it left Harry and Hermione free to spend their evenings together. Ever since Harry had played his part to perfection in her rape fantasy, Hermione had waited for him to come up with his scenario. Tonight, transfigured enough so they wouldn't be recognized, they'd gone to the wildly popular wizarding nightclub _Façade_  that hovered between Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley, ensuring instant success because it was disreputable enough to appeal to "good" wizards looking to slum it and high class enough for the pure-blood scions looking for a good time. 

The combination of siren music, dim lights, and potioned drinks gave the evening an edge that Hermione appreciated. Her public facade of do-gooding Light witch happily married to a war hero was exhausting at times, especially when she wasn't able to stand at Harry's side the way she wanted. Tonight she wanted to let loose and pretend she was just a witch looking for fun.

"Is this seat taken?"

Brown eyes magically changed to blue widened when she looked up and saw Draco Malfoy lounging against the half-wall separating the booths from the dance floor. His long silver hair was loose around his shoulders and the dress robes high-lighted his slim physique. He was the epitome of pure-blood hauteur mixed with a sly charm as evidenced by the smirk curving his thin lips. She hadn't forgotten the torture she'd experienced beneath the hands of his mad aunt Bellatrix, but she also couldn't disregard how he'd saved Harry's life by refusing to identify him. Harry had thought enough of the Malfoy heir to save him from Azkaban when the Wizengamot had tried him for his family involvement in the war, so she didn't draw the disillusioned wand strapped to her thigh.

"Yes, I'm waiting for my lover."

A secret thrill raced through her at the proclamation. It was very rare for her to be able to claim Harry in such a way. 

"A good wizard wouldn't leave a lovely witch like yourself alone if he wanted to keep her safely his."

The murmured line was enhanced by the glitter of amused lust in his light eyes and Hermione found herself unwillingly attracted to him. He'd grown into his looks as he matured and was no longer so ... pointy. 

A reckless spirit took hold of Hermione then. She was in a place no one would ever suspect Hermione Granger to go and she was currently wearing the face of a celebrated Muggle no wizard of Malfoy's caliber would ever know. She brushed her long black hair away and peered at him through her enhanced eyelashes.

"And how would you... _keep_...a lovely witch such as myself?"

She shifted, knowing the silky material of her dress would press against her unbound breasts and show him her hard nipples. Malfoy didn't disappoint as his gaze dipped below her collarbone for a brief moment but long enough for her to see his appreciation. 

"First I would make sure she had a drink," a brief snap and a drink magically appeared in his hand. He extended the amber colored liquid towards her and Hermione wasn't so far gone not to silently test it with one of the few wandless spells she could do. "Then I would sit next to her and whisper to her about all the ways I would pleasure her."

Malfoy sprawled next to her, his thigh pressing through the thin material so she could feel his heat. He leaned forward and casually brushed back a few black hairs dangling next to her ear.

"Harry told me you'd be here, but I didn't expect you to look so alluring."

Hermione froze then, her breath caught as she registered his words. Malfoy laughed huskily, his lips brushing against the sensitive skin of her cheek. "Don't worry about your price - I can afford to pay anything."

Shock lanced through her as she realized Malfoy didn't know it was _her_  (or pretending not to) but thought she was a prostitute sent by...Harry? What sort of relationship did these two have? She knew they were on better terms now than in school, but she didn't realize they were this close.

Deciding to play the game, because this had all the hallmarks of one of Harry's games, Hermione sipped at the fiery liquid in her glass, enjoying the way it turned chilly when she swallowed. "Hmmm, delicious. A girl could get used to this." She fluttered her borrowed lashes. "I usually enjoy the company of those with  _expensive_ tastes."

Malfoy's smirk widened into a charming smile and he took the glass from her hand, spinning it around until his lips matched the lipstick stain she left on the rim and took a healthy swallow. "I'm used to the best."

"Don't listen to him Mellisandre. He's a liar," another male voice broke in, startling Hermione from her staring contest with Malfoy. Harry stood before their small table with his hands tucked into his slacks. The slim-fitted black shirt paired with the charcoal colored trousers high-lighted his fit physique; he'd only blurred his features enough to turn his infamous scar into a wrinkle on his forehead and tamed his hair into a fashionable coif. Malfoy's smile didn't dim when he turned to look at Harry. If anything, he looked pleased to see him as well.

"You've outdone yourself this time, man. She's exactly what I ordered."

Hermione knew from Harry's use of her code name Melissandre that Malfoy had no idea of her true identity, which only further begged the question of what was Harry's goal tonight.

"The prettiest mudblood whore in London," Harry agreed comfortably, the slur dropping from his lips with ease. Malfoy chuckled and took another sip from Hermione's glass while she reeled from Harry's language. She was so distracted by his insult, she nearly missed Malfoy's hand dropping to her thigh and inching under the hem of her already short dress. His fingers easily found her bare flesh and he teased her for a moment before withdrawing his fingers and bringing them to his lips.

"Hmmm, delicious," he parroted in imitation. "I think we need to move this to a private room."

Harry nodded agreeably and reached out a hand to help Hermione rise from her seat, but she sat back and raised a brow. "I think you're forgetting something."

Malfoy quirked a brow back. "Half up front and half when we're done. I knew the terms."

Hermione switched her glare to Harry who merely smiled. "Mellie, it's okay. Draco knows our deal and is willing to let me watch while he fucks you. He gets your throat and pussy while I get your ass when he'd done. Unless you want to back out?"

"Oi! I like this one better than the last one you sent me. That one looked too much like my wife."

Hermione ignored Malfoy's complaint - though she filed it away for later - and stared up at her lover. Harry's voyeuristic kink was well-known to her as she'd catered to it before with Ron, but this was the first time they introduced a stranger into the mix (and Malfoy essentially was despite knowing him since they were eleven). Harry was giving her the choice to take his hand and walk into the private room with him and Malfoy, seeing how tonight would play out, or staying put and repaying him another way.

"You boys play together a lot?"

Sure it would be hypocritical to be pissed at Harry for fucking other women, when she was technically  _the other woman_ in his marriage, but she assumed he was as faithful to her as she was to him, their spouses notwithstanding. Pain and jealousy began to curl at the pit of her stomach when Malfoy unwittingly provided the information she desperately needed.

"Are you kidding me? I've been begging Harry for bloody months to come to the club and imagine my surprise when not only finally gives in, but also brings my wet dream come to life."

Harry's smile had turned into a confused frown before the light dawned on him exactly what she was asking. He slightly shook his head at her and held his hand out, palm side up, the same way he'd always done throughout their childhood and into adulthood. Hermione took a deep breath and looked up at Malfoy and tried to see the spiteful boy she punched for the awful things he'd said and done, but all she could see was Harry's hopeful face. She didn't know why it was with  _Malfoy_ of all men, but then after a moment's thought, it made sense. None of the other boys in their House would approve of Harry stepping out on Ginny, and Malfoy owed his life and livelihood to Harry so he wouldn't betray him. Plus, if he thought he had a secret on the Boy Who Lived too, he would be more amenable to Harry's suggestions. 

She gave her hand to Harry to help her up, and giggled flirtatiously when Malfoy leaned forward and whispered, "Good girl," as he patted her bum. Their progress across the dance floor wasn't hindered by any of the dancing witches and wizards as they instinctively got out of Harry's way. He was all sexual heat and intensity, his magical aura practically flaring out around him in a nimbus cloud. It was only when she heard her sigh in stereo that she realized Malfoy had sighed dreamily with her as they both stared at Harry's back. Dark brows raised in bemusement, Hermione reassessed her suppositions and wondered if Malfoy was also doing this because he wanted to fuck  _Harry_ and this was the closest he could come to it.

The private room they'd rented was decorated with only sex in mind as a large kingsize bed dominated the space. There was a dresser against the far wall and Hermione immediately gravitated towards it, curious to see what was inside. The first drawer held a variety of enchanted lubes and protection potions while the second and third held different toys like dildos and plugs. She hastily slammed those drawers shut and returned to the first one, automatically pulling out Harry's favorite lube. 

When she turned around, Malfoy was already down to his pants, an obvious erection tenting the silky material. Harry leaned against the wall and watched his former rival with amusement.

"That anxious, eh Malfoy?"

Malfoy shucked his last bit of clothes and stood before them unashamedly, grasping his long pink cock in one hand. "Fuck, Potter, my cow of a wife only spreads her thighs once a month to do her duty and get up the duff with my spawn." The shudder he gave wasn't feigned and Hermione found pity lance through her at his description. Even her sex life with Ron wasn't that terrible. "Besides, I like prime cunt like this anyway. They do more things when you pay for it."

Hermione was mortified to feel aroused by being called a whore by Malfoy and sought to turn the tables on him. She shimmied out of her dress and let it fall to the floor, leaving her in a pale pink brassiere one shade darker than her nipples and a garter belt holding up stockings. Harry preferred her cunt to be hairless so she'd done the spell earlier and lotioned her skin so it was soft and supple to the touch.

"This prime cunt?" she murmured, sitting on the edge of the bed and spreading her legs so the men could see every gleaming fold and tuck. Malfoy's prick pulsed a little and pearly drop of come oozed out the slit. "Does your cock want a kiss?"

The speed in which the blond wizard stumbled over to her made Hermione's head swim and her lips curved into a smug smirk worthy of a Malfoy. He sat back on his heels at her feet, his thighs spread wide and his prick standing tall.

"Hmm, my own personal cockstand," Hermione murmured before kneeling over him, hands braced on his shoulders as her satiny soft cunt lips dragging over the head, and Malfoy groaned low in his throat, silvery eyes darkened to nearly black with lust. She slowly slid down until she met the hard ridge of his pelvic bone.

"Fuuuuccck she's tight for a whore," Malfoy slurred drunkenly, his hands coming up to grip her hips. Harry watched from the side, his green eyes avidly watching the play of cunt muscle embracing thick stalk of a prick as Hermione teasingly rose up and down, letting the tip just rest inside of her and then sliding down in one plunge. It wasn't something she did often as it had potential for pain for a man, but she really didn't care if something happened to the blond former Slytherin. 

"Don't be stingy," Harry murmured, "Play with her."

Two long slender fingers instantly started strumming her clit and Hermione threw her head back at the intense pleasure nearly consumed her. A slight sound alerted her to Harry's presence a moment before he stood behind her, allowing her to use him as a counter balance even as he pinched her furled nipples. The pain raced through her in a direct line to her groin, and Malfoy's deep low groan mingled with her shout when she clenched her inner muscles so hard, her thighs protested. Hermione shook in his grasp and stilled as she tried not to come so soon. Harry let go and the sound of his zipper was loud in the humid silence.

"Open your mouth and get my cock wet."

Hermione automatically obeyed Harry's command, but was completely surprised when Malfoy leaned back far enough for him to lick the tip of Harry's dick. She watched in lustful amazement as Harry's former school years nemesis sucked and swirled as if  _he_ were the one getting paid for it.  Lean hands that Hermione loved so much clenched around Malfoy's head as Harry began thrusting into the other man's mouth, further and further until Malfoy was choking and heaving as he fought to breath around Harry.

"I knew you'd be a good cocksucker," Harry murmured, "such pouty lips and need to be put on your knees." Malfoy made a low choked sound, body heaving beneath Hermione, and she could only grab Malfoy's shoulders to ride out the motions. She and Harry had shared Ginny in recent weeks, but this was the first time they'd taken a male between them, and she couldn't deny the dirty thrill it gave her. Control over Malfoy was voluntary - he submitted to their needs of his own free will, and it was heady in a way that mind-controlling Ginny wasn't. Of course, Hermione loved having Ginny because it was the only way she could vanquish her rival and watch Harry fuck his wife like the whore Hermione was pretending to be.

"Make him swallow."

Harry turned his fascinated gaze from Malfoy to Hermione and the devil-be-damned grin only she ever saw turned his lips upward. He withdrew from Malfoy's mouth, and pressed the ex-Slytherin backwards onto the bed, ignoring the disconsolate whimper of loss. Hermione shifted to accommodate Harry's movements as he crawled up and hovered over the blond's face, his trousered buttocks resting lightly on Malfoy's chest. Hermione couldn't see much from her angle, but she was fascinated by Harry's smooth rapid thrusts, and began fucking up and down in concert. She was so close and ...

"Fuuuck, your mouth should be illegal!"

Hermione came with a shuddering cry and slumped to the side to catch her breath. She watched Harry use Malfoy as skillfully as he'd ever fucked her, and soon enough he came with a rolling roar, burying his cock deep in Malfoy's throat. The nearly alarming redness of Malfoy's face attested to his near suffocation before Harry finally lifted off.

"Buggering Merlin," Harry swore, his spent cock hanging out of his flies. Malfoy - who was still hard, and his mouth cracked at the corners and dripping come - looked wrecked. 

"Hmm, maybe I should pay  _him_ for the entertainment."

Hermione took pity on the ex-Slytherin and brought her hand to his groin, obligingly sliding her hand up and down the shaft until he came with a rush of warmth. She wiped the wetness on his stomach and flopped onto her back. This wasn't anything like she supposed Harry would want, but it was still enjoyable.

The silence that fell between the three wasn't uncomfortable and Hermione contemplated the situation as was her wont. She knew Harry's refractory period, but not Malfoy's. On the other hand, they  _were_ wizards and she was horny. 

So... "You have me for another hour. Who's going to use my ass?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't tag this as dubious consent because Hermione went into the club expecting to get fucked, even if Draco was a surprising addition. I feel that Harry got her permission before the main event so


End file.
